Love Letter
by levysenpai
Summary: It took seeing Lucy getting a love letter that finally pushed Levy into realizing she wanted and always wanted more with her best friend. High School AU romantic Levy x Lucy


This is HS AU Levy x Lucy **yuri** fic. They're one of my fav friendships and I really love the idea of them as a romantic relationship as well, and I read Aoi Hana around the time I wrote this so it really inspired me to finally write the HS AU I wanted. So I hope everyone likes it!

(c) Mashima

* * *

><p>Levy met Lucy Heartfilia in High school they ended up sitting next to each other and Lucy leaned over and asked what book Levy was reading, and from that point fate was sealed on their friendship. Lucy was the first person that seemed genuinely interested in Levy's hobby of collecting old books and languages, and it seemed the same for Lucy. Since she was a writer, but never showed her writing to anyone else until Levy begged and begged her when she first went over to her house to read it.<p>

That's usually the case for a lot of friendships, especially the ones you form during high school, at least that's what Lucy's mother had told them once. And it was true! From that moment it was just the two of them, eating together and studying going out during the summer and weekends. It was like a dream come true for Levy.

That was until she noticed that her feelings weren't "normal" at least what you should feel for a friend. Levy didn't have many friends, except her two childhood friends Jet and Droy but she never felt for them with how she did for Lucy. Maybe it was because Lucy was her first female friend? She wasn't sure, but she knew in the back of her mind, it bite and her and gnawed on her in what it really was. But denial was great to be in, since this wasn't a book or a manga, so such feelings shouldn't be explored.

Until Lucy got that love letter, of course.

"Ah! Levy-chan!" Lucy ran into the room, breathing hard and her face red as she slammed her hands on Levy's desk a huge smile on her face.

Levy smiled at her, her heart pounding a bit as she took her books out of her desk, "What is it Lu-chan? Did something good happen? Get a love letter?" she laughed giving Lucy a teasing smile as she put her chin in her hand as her other one teasingly played with Lucy's hair that was hanging by her face. The other girls face looked shock, her mouth opening.

"How did you know?" Levy felt her heart drop as she straighten up watching as Lucy made her way to her desk, pulling it over so they could talk better, "This was the first time I ever gotten one of these, what should I do?!" she sounded so excited that levy wasn't sure what to say, or even if she did she couldn't it felt like her throat was swollen.

"I don't know, whose it from" she leaned closer and their heads where almost touching, she could feel her cheeks burn and hope Lucy wouldn't look up.

"Loke-kun." Lucy looked up her nose wrinkled in irritation, "he always does this does he think I'm stupid enough to fall for this just because he's a second year?" Levy couldn't help but laugh as Lucy crumpled up the paper and then smoothed it back out, putting it in the envelope and then her bag.

"Why are you saving it?

Lucy smiled at her, "even if it's from him it was still my first letter! I have to save it, who knows when it will happen again."

After that Levy practiced her writing more.

Levy had written love letters before, but she was always rejected or she never gave them out only doing it as a way to get over her feelings once they got into a relationship before she could confess. So it wasn't anything new to her, but now was different. Levy loved words, but it seemed she wasn't very good in articulating very well her feelings. She hated it, especially now since it was for a girl that loved words and knew her way around them that made Levy's heart sing.

She liked her best friend, a fact she had been avoiding for months, maybe from the start. It was very unlikely that Lucy also shared her feelings, especially how she acted in getting a love note. But as Levy stared at her paper, tapping her pen as her mind was blank, there was to be some kind of hope right? She couldn't ignore how she felt, how she itched to touch her friend and hold her hand, to kiss her and go on dates. To do all the things they did as friends but more, so much more. She gave a sigh as her hand swiping over her head, pulling at her headband that had an orange sunflower on it; the one Lucy had bought for her, and took it off her blue hair falling into her face.

This was much harder than anything she had dealt with before.

"That movie was so stupid Levy-chan." Lucy pouted as they left the movie theater, she laughed as her friend ranted about how it was nothing like the book! Why can't they do books justice! This will never happen to her book if she had anything to say about it. During this Levy watched her, amused. Lucy was usually the butt of jokes in their class especially to Natsu who was also a close friend of Lucy's, sometimes Levy couldn't help but feel jealous but she knew how much they meant to each other. But seeing her now carefree and not worried about anything concerning school or her home life that Levy cherished these moments, it seemed less and less that Lucy was having fun.

She hoped to change that.

In that moment Levy did something daring, she reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand lacing their fingers together. Lucy gave her a startled look and smiled a blush on her cheeks. They always held hands before but it felt different. She hoped Lucy realized that it was different as they made their way over to the bookshop they visited every Sunday after seeing a movie, to read and find new books. It was Levy's favorite day of the week.

"Levy-chan I need to go home early today." Lucy spoke suddenly as she stopped walking, "My dad wants me home…I'm sorry." Her voice shook slightly and Levy frowned not letting go of her hand as she turned to stand in front of her very tall friend.

"Then I'll go with you, maybe we can even skip tomorrow, so what do you say?" Lucy looked down at her, eyes shaking as she nodded not saying anything as they walked towards the train station, Levy struggling with her phone as she called her older brother Jellal to tell him.

More than anything in the world Lucy needed her that night, she would realize.

The house was empty Levy realized suddenly, well not empty with the few maids and butlers walking around. But Lucy's father wasn't there, not like Levy minded much she didn't really like her dad, well was scared of him more than anything, he was an overbearing man that didn't seem to care for much, much less his sick wife.

"I'm going to visit Mama you can go to my room." Lucy smiled at her and Levy wanted to say she wanted to join her but she couldn't help but just nod, her mouth in a firm line as she turned to go up the staircase as Lucy walked down the hall.

Lucy never looked back like Levy hoped she would.

Her room was huge, so much bigger than Levy's small room in the cramped apartment she lived in with her brother and his wife Erza. But she didn't mind it much, she knew Lucy loved it there remembering one time she came to her in the rain begging to stay there; they made plans as they laid in the same futon about living together.

Levy still held those dream plans in her heart; they were just different ideal now.

"I'm so sorry about this!" the door slammed open as Lucy yelled that, making Levy jump from her position on the bed as Lucy flopped onto it face down. A few minutes passed as neither said anything until Lucy turned onto her back, looking up at Levy. "I'll be okay you don't have to stay…" Levy turned then her hand moving by Lucy's head as Levy leaned over her. She felt herself grow warm as the other, usually shorter girl, stared down at her, Lucy wanted to close her eyes but couldn't.

"I want to kiss you." Levy suddenly said before falling back a big smack sound echoing through the room as Levy held her hands over her mouth staring at her friend who stayed lying on the bed not moving, not making a sound. Levy hated herself, getting caught in the moment and atmosphere she spoke without thinking for once. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly it was muffled because of her hands but it was clear as Lucy sat up not looking at her and then she did.

Levy wished she wouldn't look this time.

"You say that and take it back, my heart is pounding really bad but you act like it's a bad thing." Levy felt confusion as Lucy started to talk; it was so sudden it felt like a dream, was she daydreaming? Maybe Lucy meant something else, maybe Levy never said that and they were talking about something else! Oh God Levy felt either way she had messed up big time as she walked closer to the bed, not realizing how far she left it with her hands still on her mouth.

Lucy looked at her then, her face was read and there were tears in her eyes and Levy's heart ached and it felt like her feet were melted into the ground like candle wax. Slowly she put her hands down, her heart pounded and her whole body felt like it was sweating on a summers day, it was hard to breath. "What do you mean Lu-chan?" she spoke slowly and softly, something had happened and caused miscommunication because nowhere on this reality would Lucy actually share her feelings, this wasn't a shoujos manga.

Lucy gave a half smile as she wiped her cheeks, "You're kind of stupid Levy-chan" she laughed, "I like that about you, you're so smart in books and everything but right now that expression you have." She laughed again. Levy's expression narrowed and her brows furrowed as she crossed her arms, forgetting all awkwardness.

"Lu-chan! I'm being serious here! You're so impossible sometimes." Her hands on her hips as she glared at the other girl, her best friend, the girl she liked. Lucy laughed again, smiling for the first time it seemed since forever almost as she got up from the bed and walked over to the shorter girl, standing inches from her that their toes touched, Levy always hated how much taller (and a…fuller in some areas) Lucy was of her but right now she didn't mind so much as she felt her face burn as Lucy put her hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her.

"It's because I want to kiss you too, idiot."

And she did.

Levy woke up to the coolness of the room, it was still dark outside Lucy's curtains but enough light shown for Levy to be able to see everything around her. Especially the girl that now lay next to her, arm over her waist. Levy looked over at her smiling as she watched her friend, the girl she liked and maybe now could be…..she laughed to herself snuggling closer to Lucy, watching her with half lidded eyes.

After that first kiss they were interrupted by a knock on the door, that it was time for dinner which Levy and Lucy did, eating with her mother. It was fun and sad at the same time, afterwards Levy sat next to her as Lucy cried, telling her things that she had kept from her that was happening and Levy listened and after that they took a bath together, it was slightly awkward until Levy splashed her and things went to normal until they sat in bed together and Levy leaned over and kissed her.

They kissed and talked through the night until Levy fell asleep or they both did at the same time, it was fun and Levy wanted to explode with joy as she slowly started to fall asleep again, that was until a soft voice spoke out: "Hey." Soft, shy and a little bit sleepy was all that took to make Levy wide awake as her eyes snapped open to see Lucy's half lidded ones.

"Hey" she replied back her hand reaching up and pushing some of Lucy's hair from her face before pulling back embarrassed, causing her friend to laugh as she reached over and grabbed her hand kissing it. It was then that the idea struck Levy causing her to sit up running over to where her bag was. Lucy watched her not saying anything as Levy stood, holding what seemed to be like an envelope and then handed it to Lucy bowing.

She blinked taking it; it was pink and had a heart sticker on the back, her own heart beat wildly as she opened it feeling the bed kneel slightly as Levy rejoined her and then the pressure on her shoulder that was from Levy's head. Lucy stole a glance, she always stole glances that Levy would never know about, and then went back and read the letter.

Minuets passed like hours, or that's how those seconds felt like really as Levy waited. Of course she knew the answer, she had gotten it before the letter got to Lucy's hands but she felt like she needed to do it, to stick to her original confession plan. Levy looked up at her and for the first time she didn't have to hope or wish for her friend to look as she was already staring at Levy, smiling with her face red.

"I always wanted a love letter from you." And then she kissed her.


End file.
